<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot cocoa by Aiyaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898171">Hot cocoa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar'>Aiyaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is just always cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin Bieber, Usher- The Christmas Song</p><p>Dammit. That was his first thought when they walked outside. It was so fricking cold.</p><p>It's not like Nico didn't like winter. He adored it. It's just... Fine, he was coldblooded.</p><p>It doesn't matter if there is hundred layer of scarfs and sweaters on him. He'll still be cold.</p><p>But Nico still felt urgent to prove to Will that he was wrong. He doesn't need a hat. He doesn't need gloves. "Who do you think I am, a child?" He said to Will. He just didn't want to wear it, that's it. To Will it showed just how much of a child he actually is. But he wasn't a mom or anything, so let the scary Ghost King do what he want.</p><p>And now di Angelo was freezing. But he would never admit it. He would never ask to go home. It would mean that Will was right. Annoying.</p><p>"You're cold, aren't you?" Said Will, turning to face sulking Nico.<br/>
They were just passing by the ice rink when he said it.</p><p>"No, I'm not" Will made the "Gods, di Angelo, you're killing me" face.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. And that's why your cheeks and nose are all red"<br/>
Nico blushed but that couldn't be seen, because Will was right. He didn't answer.</p><p>"Alright, we're going home"</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Do you want to catch a cold and then having me taking care of you?"</p><p>Nico shuddered at the thought. Nope, thanks. It would mean that he had to spent a week or more under tons of blanket, taking disgusting medications and having round-the-clock supervision. Will can be pretty scary when it comes to health.</p><p>"Ugh, fine"</p><p>"Don't make that face. And take my scarf. I told you not to make that face" Will said, taking his hands "Let's go. But before that... Wait me here"</p><p>"Will,what-" but he already dashed away.</p><p>After two minutes he appeared, holding a paper glass.</p><p>"For you" he held it out to Nico.</p><p>He took a sip. Hot cocoa.</p><p>Will loked at the delightful smile appearing on the younger boy's face. Di Angelo loved cocoa.</p><p>"Now you won't be freezing on the way home. And by the way, when we get home you'll get warm, take your hat and we'll go back to our ramble. We need more Christmas spirit"</p><p>Standing on his tiptoes, Nico lightly kissed his boyfriend on the lips.</p><p>"Enough Christmas spirit for me already" he whispered, feeling warmer than he's ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>